The Seven Days of Tidus
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: A year after the 'Vegnagun' incident, Tidus finds a video tape and gets a phone call after watching it of a voice telling him he has seven days to live. Based off the movie, 'The Ring'. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


_**The Seven Days of Tidus**_

It was a normal typical day in Spira, everyone was walking around the streets of one of the busy cities; like Luca, Bevelle, Guadosalam, and possibly more. Walking down one of those streets with channels of Bazaars was a blonde haired man that wasn't from the very city of Luca at all. He wore a yellow, open jacket with patches of white near the left short sleeve and a white hood, while the second side had a type of gauntlet attached to the jacket with a blue shoulder guard. He also wore a padded glove on his left hand.

A type of straps, almost like overalls in dark blackish gray, held his jacket in place from front to back, fastened with a belt around his waist that had a type of carrier-bag attached in the back. His pants were also the same color. On the left pant leg was a red, yellow outlined 'T' based design. His shoes were yellow and black, along with black laces. Even the centerpiece of his silver-made necklace had the same 'T' based design. It was Tidus, who originally came from Zanarkand; or in this case, the 'Dream' Zanarkand. All the events of defeating Sin and saving all of Spira from a vengeful ghost of thousand years past have finally blown over and the Eternal Calm has continued on.

'Whew...I'm alive again and ready to catch up from where I left off..' thought Tidus. He strolls through the streets in peace; taking in the view of what he last saw during the Pilgrimage and what was new now in the busy port city of Luca.

'Alot has changed since I was in the Farplane. Hmm...' Tidus's thought was caught off by a man running to an alleyway in a panic. Immediately, Tidus was worried something was going on, something that could break the Eternal Calm.

"Hey! Mister are you okay?" Tidus called out. He quietly makes his way into the alley passage; along the way hearing the homeless man talking to someone, or himself in fear.

"Please...Don't kill me! I haven't gotten things done yet! Give me more days other than seven! Don't, I beg you!" the man pleaded. Then after a few seconds went by, Tidus hears a scream of agony and the 'Death scream'; a person's final gasp, or scream before death. Armed with Brotherhood, a sword that the blade appears to be made out of water and a gift from Wakka from the Besaid Islands, Tidus turns the corner the man went, spotting the homeless man laying on the ground. Blood was on the ground, him, and sprays on the walls; indicating a massacre.

"Oh, gezz...What happened?" Tidus wondered. Putting his sword away, he examines the scene, without tampering the scene so the Luca Police could investigate this further. 'Looks like someone with a sword...A big sword...Hm?' Tidus then notices a video cassette tape in his arms. Curiosity soon overtook the blitzer.

'What's with the tape? Was this a murder that someone killed for this tape, or...Hmmm...' Tidus thought. He looks up at the the roofs and the walls for any cameras. There wasn't any at all. 'Okay...There's no cameras...I'm more curious about what's on that tape...' Tidus thought some more, then snickered to himself. As careful as can be, he quickly removes the tape from the man's arms, wiping off the small traces of blood on it. The tape was unharmed in the man's demise. Knowing that some people might've seen the man with the tape, Tidus hides it in his jacket and walks off with it.

'No one's gonna notice a thing...I hope. I don't want the police going all the way to Besaid, or Yuna will think of me as a thief...' thought Tidus, walking through the street to the port. He arrives at the port to SS Liki, returning back to the Besaid Islands, his new home. After giving his transport ticket to the handler and boarding the vessel, Tidus goes to his room and retrieves the tape from his jacket, wondering what's on it.

'What about this tape did this other person, or something else had to kill to get it from that guy? Is it that important?' wondered Tidus, 'When I get back...I'll figure this out.' A couple days pass as the ship arrives at its intended destination of Besaid Islands, drifting into the port with ease; like many times before. Among the crowd of people, a woman was waiting for a certain someone to return to the Island. She wore a white, tanktop-based shirt with a metal design of the same 'T' based design as Tidus. The edge of the bottom of the shirt had a purplish-pink frilled fabric stitched to the edge. She also wore jean-fashioned shorts with a water-colored skirt-based fabric stitched to the right side at the top rim of her shorts. A type of satchel was around her waist like a belt. Her boots were dark brown with black laces. The last of her appearance was that she had dark brown hair that appeared to be short cut, but the rest was tied back with a type of red tie-based fabric that stretched down past her waist.

She waited patiently as the people on board got off, til she caught sight of Tidus walking down the ramp. She immediately got hyped and gave out a whistle. Tidus heard this and knew there was one person he taught it to that can whistle like that. He also gets hyped and looks around. He hears the whistle again. Tracing it back to the source, he spots who was whistling at him. The woman waves towards him, yelling out his name, "Tidus! Over here!"

"Yuna!" said Tidus. He rushes to Yuna and the two immediately embrace, with Tidus lifting her up and twirling her in his arms like a veteran soldier coming home from war to his or her's family and loved ones.

"You came back! I thought you might've gotten lost at Luca," said Yuna. "Me? Nah, I was strolling about, taking in the view, and having fun," answered Tidus.

"Tidus...Before you got on board back there, on the phone you mentioned something about a tape you found...Do you have it?" asked Yuna. "Yeah, I have in my jacket. Lets head back and I'll explain in detail," Tidus responded. Yuna nodded and accompanied Tidus to the Besaid village called 'Home' for Yuna. They arrive back to the village with the Yevon temple still standing, abandoned because of the fallacies discovered of Yevon; also, it was the very same place Tidus met Yuna for the first time. Many technological advances have flourished during the years without Sin.

"Home, sweet home...I miss this place," said Tidus, setting his baggage on a wooden chair. He also retrieved the hidden tape from inside his jacket. "I heard rumors about some homeless man that died in an alley carrying a tape. Did you get that tape from there?" asked Yuna.

"Unfortunately...Yeah.." said Tidus, instantly becoming nervous of Yuna's next response. "Tidus...You could get in trouble for that. Its called 'Tampering with Evidence and Crime scene'," said Yuna.

"I know. Curiosity got to me, Yuna...Honestly. No one was there except me, no cameras or anything, I swear my life on it," replied Tidus. "...Okay...If the Luca Police come here looking for you...I will not forgive you, Tidus," said Yuna. Tidus knew in his heart he was the only one at the scene, no cameras were in the alleyway roofs, and he didn't disturb anything; except taking the tape, that is. Yuna then hugs Tidus and said, "Welcome home. Knowing you and other men...I bet there's dirty videos on that tape."

"What? Oh, come on!" Tidus countered in embarrassment. "Don't lie! All men are the same remember?" teased Yuna. Tidus laughs it off.

"I'm gonna check this tape out tonight," said Tidus. Yuna shakes her head in disbelief, "Bad Tidus...Your bad..." "Oh, come on, Yuna..." chuckled Tidus. The day turned to night as everyone prepared for bed, resting for the next day and what it'll bring to them. Tidus is on his knees in his bedroom, placing the tape in the VCR. He gets up and sits on the soft mattress with the remote in his gauntlet gloved hand.

'What is on this tape? I really want to know,' thought Tidus as he pressed 'Play' on the remote. The tape plays, showing strange images on the TV screen. It then shows graphic and bizarre images of many sorts. Tidus was confused.

"What kind of video is this?" he questioned. More distorted voices and monsterious noises become audible; til the video stops. Tidus sat there with confusion. A few minutes pass and immediately he becomes agitated.

"What kind of a video is that!" he cursed. He takes out the tape and looks at it. "All this for a tape? Piece of trash..." fumed Tidus, throwing it on the bed. As he began to recollect himself, the wind amazingly blows the window open, frightening him.

"Ahhh! Oh...It was just the wind...My bad..." Tidus said to himself, calming down. He takes a step forward; til he suddenly spots a brown furred cat below him, meowing in panic. "Ahhhh!...Oh...You scared me..How'd you get in here?" asked Tidus, picking up the cat. It began to give a warning meow-like growl. Tidus took the hint.

"Alright...You win. Can you find your way out?" said Tidus. The cat then hops onto the window edge and leaps outside of the house. "Well...At least the kitty found a way out-" Tidus jolts in fear to the sound of the phone ringing. 'Hold on...Its two in the morning, who's calling me at this time? Ain't Yuna...' thought Tidus. He heads to the living room where the phone is by the sofa slowly. Scared, he shakily reaches for the phone; not knowing what is going to happen. Tidus retrieves the phone.

"Hello?" asked Tidus into the phone. All that was heard was static. A very distorted voice is heard in the background, trying to say something. "Hello?...Are you prank calling me?" asked Tidus, becoming angry. The static and voice continued.

"If you don't have anything to say, goodbye!" said an angry Tidus, hanging up. "Guh...Prank callers...I better make a sandwich..." Tidus sighed. He heads into the kitchen to make a ham sandwich, til he spots a familiar feline walking on the counter.

"Hello again...Need something?" asked Tidus. The cat meows. Tidus opens the fridge and begins to retrieve the ham inside. The cat in response leaps off the counter to the floor, reaching for the sardines. "*meow*" the cat meowed.

"Oh...You want a fish? Why didn't you say that earlier? If only I understood cats...Here ya go, better now?" said Tidus, giving the cat a sardine. It takes it in its mouth and climbs back onto the counter and through the kitchen window that it came in from. Tidus was happy that the cat was happy.

"All this time for a fish...-" He then hears the phone ring again. Tidus groans in anger. He puts the ham back in the fridge and returns to the phone. Picking it up, Tidus speaks into it, "Who is this? What do you want?" Tidus demanded.

"About time you picked up...Tidus," the distorted, monstrous voice said through the static clearly. The hairs on the back of Tidus's neck went straight up in fear. "Who is this? How do you know my name?" asked Tidus.

"I am everywhere..Boy. You watched that tape, didn't you?" the voice answered, ending with a question. 'Hold on...This person talks like my dad...Is it..No...He's still in the Farplane..' thought Tidus, "What tape? I don't know what your talking about...-" "Don't lie to me, kid...I know you did...And guess what?" said the voice.

'Is this person my old man?...It can't be...' Tidus wondered. "What?" said Tidus. "Your going to die in seven days. When seven days are up, kid...I will hunt you down like a hunter with his prey. That's all you have...You only have seven days to live. Prepare to return to the Farplane with us, kiddo...Farewell, child," the voice said. The phone hangs up. Shaken by the voice's message, Tidus was in fear. He backs away from the phone and slumps down to the floor leaning backward to the wall, frightened and upset. The sun rises up from the horizon line of the Spirian Ocean, shining the Island of Besaid with its radiant glow. Inside one of the house huts, Yuna begins to stir from her slumber.

"Mhhmmmmmmmm...What a peaceful sleep..." yawned Yuna as she stretched and got up from her bed. She heads to the kitchen, that is until her wall phone started ringing. She walks to it and picks it up, speaking into it, "Hello, this is Yuna." As soon as the caller speaks, she immediately recognized who it was: It was Tidus, crying on the other end.

"Yun-Yun-Yuna...Is that yo-you?" Tidus huffed and whined, holding back his hysteric crying. "Tidus, what's wrong? What happened?" asked a concerned Yuna. "I-I-I...I got a phone call at two in the morning...And the voice said that I was going to die...I have seven days to live...*sobs uncontrollably*" said Tidus, now crying hysterically.

"Hang on, I'm coming! Don't do anything harsh," said Yuna, hanging up the phone. She rushes to another hut, occupied by a dark black haired Black Mage, named 'Lulu' and the former captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka. A man in a red, robe-based jacket was standing near the hut's entrance, or sitting in this matter. His right arm wasn't in its sleeve, but instead rested in his jacket like if it was broken. A type of jug was tied securely on the left side of his waist. The right side of his jacket had somekind of shoulder pad with a type of feather-like object dangling from it. The man's boots had metal plates securely setted on the ankle areas.

He also wore light armor underneath the jacket and dark charcoal black pants and appears to be wearing a pair of black shades. His hair was mixed black and grey. Only his left eye was closed with a scar running through it. It was none other than one of Yuna's father's former guardians: Auron.

"Wakka! Lulu!" Yuna called out. Lulu, the Black Mage, walks out into the sunlight, wondering where the commotion was going on. Auron was the first to react. "What's wrong, Yuna?" asked Auron. "That was my question, too...What's wrong, hun?" asked Lulu.

"Tidus just called me and he sounded really upset," said Yuna. "Oh, boy...I bet its not good, ya..." said Wakka, walking out to stand by Lulu's side. "I can't go with you guys, I'm afraid," said Lulu. Even if she did appear emotionless, Lulu still worried underneath for Tidus.

"Don't worry about it...I'll go with Wakka and Yuna...Now I'm worried as well," said Auron, getting up from the ground. "Its alright, Lulu...Being a mom is more important," said Yuna.

"Such a sweetheart...From woman to woman, thank you for understanding," said Lulu, giving Yuna a quick hug. Two girls arrive to the scene, wondering what's going on. The first to arrive was dressed in black. Her hair was light charcoal grey, just the same color as her blade with a skull design near the hilt. The second was wearing a bright yellow top and white colored bow\ruffle-based sleeves on her arms. An orange colored scarf was seen around her neck and a bright blue headband holding her braided blonde hair from her face. Yuna knew who they were: They were two other members of the Gullwings, Paine and Rikku.

"What's going on with Tidus?" asked Rikku. The five went to Tidus's house and Yuna was the first to open the front door, worried about Tidus. "Tidus? Are you still here?" asked Yuna, calling out to Tidus.

"Tidus! Where are you?" Auron called out. Paine then heard something, "Shh! You hear that?" "Sounds like someone crying, ya..." said Wakka. Yuna looked around.

"Tidus..." As soon as Yuna called out Tidus's name, Tidus comes out of his room, hugging into Yuna and knocking her down to the ground.

"Yuna! Yuna! Save me! Save me!" Tidus called out in a veil of tears. Auron was puzzled, "Save you, from what?" "I got this phone call last night after I watched this tape...The voice said I was going to die in seven days. I just came back from the Farplane and I bet Auron, too...But I don't want to go back! I want to stay alive!" cried Tidus, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What tape?" asked Paine. "Oh, no...Did the video have scary images on it?" asked Rikku, slowly realizing what it is. "Y-y-yeah...In the video," Tidus huffed.

"And last night after you watched it...Did you get a phone call from a voice saying your going to die in seven days?" asked Rikku. "Yeah...Why?" Tidus asked.

"Wait a sec! I heard rumors all over Spira that whoever has 'That' tape dies in just a week, ya...Did you, Auron?" said Wakka.

"I have...Fortunately. There's no way to reverse this, its basically a death sentence," said Auron. This upsets Tidus even more. Yuna was devastated. After spending a year with Tidus right after the Fayth brought him back, Yuna was going to lose him...Again. She knew that Tidus didn't know this was what Spira called 'The Death Tape', he's been through enough as it is.

"If...He really is going to die in seven days...I think you should spend the remainder of the week with him like the final days of your life," said Paine. She knew that what she said didn't lighten the mood, but it was the truth.

"Maybe someone is trying to scare him and is actually a copycat. I will search everywhere til I know if its real. Lets hope nothing bad happens in a week," said Auron. Evening drifts throughout Besaid, reflecting its red orange glow from the setting sun. Yuna returns to Tidus's house; filled with worry. She carried a basket with food in it on her left lower forearm. She opens the front door, entering the residence.

"Tidus...Where are you?" Yuna called out. She then enters his bedroom, spotting him laying down on the soft matress, holding what appears to be a teddy bear in his arms. The only emotion seen on Tidus's face was of sadness. "Tidus...I brought some food with me..Would you like something to eat?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah...I'm really hungry. I haven't left this house since I found out about that tape..." said Tidus, speaking in sadness. "Come on...Lets try to pick ourselves up, get out of bed, and try to have a good time," said Yuna, hoping to cheer Tidus up. It worked alittle bit, but not much.

"That's a cute teddy bear..." said Yuna. "My...Mom gave it to me when I was little...Before..." answered Tidus. He begins to shed a few tears.

"Ooooh...Come on, I'll make us something to eat," said Yuna. She lightly picks Tidus up from the bed, causing him to release his hold on the teddy bear. He immediately became uneasy about leaving the teddy bear in his room. "Its alright...It'll still be here when we get back..." Yuna assured Tidus.

"I know..Its just..If I do die, I want to hold onto it so in death...I'll still have it," Tidus explained. Yuna could sense the uneasiness in Tidus. After making a meal from the food in the basket and in the fridge, Yuna hands one of the plates to Tidus. "This is really stressing me out. I hardly eat now, on edge constantly, and just plain miserable..." said Tidus, taking a bite of food.

"Maybe its just someone that doesn't like you; trying to scare you. I don't know if its real or not. If it is, lets just pray you don't die. I don't want to lose you again," said Yuna. Tidus smiled, "I don't want to lose you, too. It nearly killed me the first time during the events of Sin." They continued to eat dinner, with tense emotions.

"Tomorrow...I was thinking we could head to the Calm Lands together and play with the Chocobos. If you really are going to die, I want to share these last moments with you," said Yuna. "I hope this is some prank..That tape and that phone call...I just hope...It sounds like a good idea, lets do that," answered Tidus. Yuna smiled. While the two ate their dinner, Auron was investigating this situation alone. Now at Mt. Gagazet, Auron talks with Kimahri Ronso about the situation.

"That not good..." said Kimahri, "During two weeks, couple Ronso fell from tape. Plague indeed." "So...The rumors are true. It even killed a couple Ronsos here. What more have you found out so far?" asked Auron.

"Rumors spreading from Guadosalam of tape...Having connection to Farplane," said Kimahri. Auron was in shock, "Connection to the Farplane? Is this from a darker force we don't know about that is worser than Shuyin?"

"Don't know...Just rumors...I hope tape isn't true for Tidus's sake...I hope.." sighed Kimahri. Day two came with a beautiful sunny blue sky. The white clouds flowed through the blue water skies like driftwood through a river. On the Gullwings' ship, they head to the Calm Lands with speed.

"I've been hearing rumors about that tape as well...I'm sorry for you, Tidus," said Buddy, one of the pilots of the vessel. "I didn't know it was that rumored tape. If I knew, I wouldn't have took it with me..." sighed Tidus. One of the technicians, Shinra, feels Tidus's pain.

"It looked like an ordinary tape. There was nothing you could've done. I just hope for Yuna's sake it doesn't happen, she spended alot of time searching for you; just to be with you again," said Shinra. They soon arrive at the Calm Lands, inhabited by herds of yellow feathered ostriches, or better known as 'Chocobos'. Yuna sat with Tidus, admiring the view together and enjoying their picnic.

"The Calm Lands hasn't changed one bit, except more Chocobos. I should come here more often...But not alone," said Tidus, making a ham sandwich. As he said, 'But not alone', he looked into Yuna's eyes with pure affection. This caused Yuna to blush.

"Oh, Tidus...Me, too," answered Yuna. She takes a bite of her sandwich. Tidus then begins to reach for his sandwich, til out of nowhere, a lone Chocobo snarfs the sandwich down; eatting it like how it eats Gyshal Greens. "Hey! That was mine!" said Tidus in a playful manner. He didn't want to underestimate a Chocobo's strength, he did once before and he paid in the end. The wild Chocobo gave out a chirp, nuzzling up to Tidus.

"Your just doing this because you want another sandwich...Your supposed to eat Gyshal Greens, remember?" said Tidus. "Awww...That's so sweet. I think it likes you," said Yuna. They finish their lunch and decide to go for a walk. Holding each others hand like two lovers, they walk through the lush field.

"This place is more better than the Farplane...I don't want to go back there. The trees, the sky, the fields...It is a paradise for all; also for you and I," Tidus spoke, as if writing a love poem in his mind. Yuna leaned into him. They make their way down a rock ledge; til they began hearing chirping from not an adult Chocobo, but a chick in distress.

"Oh, no...Its a Chocobo chick.." said Tidus. They immediately begin searching for the source, along for the chick as well. Within fifteen minutes, the two find a pile of rocks from a mini-rock slide. The chirps got louder, meaning the chick is underneath.

"Oh, no...Its under here!" Tidus calls out to Yuna. She rushes to Tidus and began assisting him on getting the fist-sized rocks off the entrapped chick. After a few minutes of digging, they find the chick inside. It rose its head from the rubble, fluttering its feathers as it gave a chirp of relief. It was dirty, but unharmed.

"There ya go...Alright?" asked Tidus. The chick gets up and walks out of the mess, shaking the debris' dust off its feathers. "We better go find its momma and papa...Hm?" Tidus noticed that the chick was trying to tell them something. It chirped in sadness. It began to pick up the rocks to spell out something in a sentence. As soon as it was finished, it became clear: It was an orphaned chick, because its parents were killed by something stronger than an adult Chocobo.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry...Poor little chick," Tidus said in sadness. The chick then went to Yuna, wanting her to be its mom. "Tidus, this little one wants us to take care of it. We saved it, so it believes we can be its parents," said Yuna.

"I don't know...We're not Chocobos..I-" Before Tidus finished, he hears chirps from the Chocobo herd, arriving directly towards them. The herd arrives to the scene. Tidus began to fear the worst. One of the bigger Chocobos, the herd leader, approaches the couple. It lowers its head and places its beak on Tidus's right cheek, as if saying, 'This chick needs a couple of parents...It chose you.' Tidus calmed down, knowing the Chocobos were doing the right thing. Returning back to the rendezvous point, Yuna carried the picnic basket; while Tidus carried the Chocobo chick.

"We'll do our very best for you. We may not be Chocobos, but at least its for the better, right little one?" said Tidus. The chick chirped in agreement. They returned to Besaid, telling their story of the events from the Calm Lands. "Poor Chocobo chick...I feel sorry for it, despite that I'm not showing it," said Lulu.

"I bet its going to be tough to raise a Chocobo chick, ya," said Wakka, "Its different from raising a child, but Chocobo chicks are like kids in a way." Yuna agreed. Back at Tidus's house, both her and Tidus bathed the chick together, acting as its new parents. This was new to the chick, but it got used to it quickly.

"There ya go...We'll get you cleaned up in no time..." said Tidus. The Chocobo chick moved its head towards Tidus and gave a peck of affection. Yuna awed at the scene. "That was so sweet..." said Tidus. It then moved to Yuna and also gave a peck of affection. Tidus also awed at the scene. They rinse the chick off with water, ridding the remaining soap suds off the chick's body. After a few minutes, Yuna and Tidus dried off the chick with a towel, making sure it was completely dry.

"There we go...All nice and clean..." said Yuna. The chick then fluttered all its feathers, becoming fluffed up instantly. "Oh! Oh, we have fluffy, here! I bet your hungry, huh?" said Tidus. The chick de-fluffed, then chirped with agreement.

"Okay! I'll go fix up some Gysahl Greens we got from the Chocobo herd. They want to help out to give you a better future than previously," said Tidus. He gets up from the floor and heads to the kitchen, preparing to chop up some Gysahl Greens for the hungry chick. He reaches for a knife and a couple Gysahl Greens, preparing a Chocobo meal for the chick. Tidus begins chopping the Greens like a carrot; til the chick stumbles in, curious to its surroundings.

"Hey...What are ya doing?" Tidus said playfully. The chick gave a chirp and snuggled up to Tidus's left leg. "I'm almost done...There we go..." He then puts the chopped pieces on a plate, with a sprinkle of the green vegetation stalks from the Greens. "There we are...Dinner time," said Tidus, placing the prepared Chocobo meal for the chick in the living room near Yuna. The chick approaches the plate and eats up the cutted up pieces. Yuna pets the chick as it ate, "Go ahead, little one...Eat til your belly gets full."

Tidus looks towards the lovely scene with a look of happiness. He knew he didn't want to die in six to five days. A familiar feeiling overtakes Tidus, it was a sense of peace and serenity that he has felt every time he was with Yuna. During days three through four, Tidus and Yuna raised the chick as their own. In the process, the chick drew both Tidus and Yuna together even more previously during the Pilgrimage against Sin. On the fifth day, Lulu and Wakka had to go somewhere and didn't want to leave their child alone at home, so they turned to both Tidus and Yuna.

They agreed to help out til they got back from their errands. During this time, Yuna discovers that if both she and Tidus had children of their own, he would make a wonderful father. Despite the brutal lessons from Tidus's own father, Jecht; he showed that he would be better than Jecht in every way. Also; Tidus discovered the same thing, believing that Yuna would make a perfect mother in a near future. Two days earlier, they found out that the Chocobo chick was a girl. During the night of the fifth day, they began picking out names for the chick.

"Lets see here...Gina..No...Ginger...Nah...Hmmm.." Tidus said as he read through the book with names. Yuna was looking through it as well.

"How about this one...How about 'Trinity'?" said Yuna, turning to Tidus. The chick approaches the two with its wings open in happiness. It seemed the chick loved the name that was mentioned. "You like that name, huh? It sounds like a beautiful name. I like it, too," answered Tidus. From that day, or night forward; the chick was forever named 'Trinity'. On the sixth day, Tidus and Yuna went together to the Macalania Lake while the others on the Gullwings' vessel kept an eye on little Trinity, the Chocobo chick. The lake of Macalaina was also the very same spot during the events of Sin that Tidus professed his love to Yuna and as well as their first kiss.

"I remember this place...Like it was a dream, all those memories of us together here before are still there..." awed Tidus. Yuna sat right next to him on the grassy hill near the water, agreeing as well. "I don't want you to die...I want to stay here with you forever. You mean everything to me. I still remember that day on Besaid, first meeting you...Its like...Destiny wanted us to be together," said Yuna. She hugged into Tidus, not willing to let him go.

"I don't want to die, either. I want to stay here as well with you, forever..." answered Tidus, "Yuna...I don't know what to do without you. You mean everything to me and I don't want to leave it.." Tidus looked directly into Yuna's eyes with sincerity. He then reaches into his pocket for something, and in the process of getting on his knees in front of her; not letting go of her sight.

"Yuna...For so long, I always wanted to ask you this, waiting til it was time. I love you so much...So much that I don't want to lose you...Will you?" Yuna gives a little gasp, then looks towards Tidus's gauntlet gloved hand as he revealed what was sitting on his palm: A ring. She looks at the silver ring with the 'T' based design engraved on the outside with surprise. She then looks towards Tidus with happy tears in her eyes. A smile soon shows and she immediately hugs him, giving a long, passionate kiss. Unknown to the two, Auron was hidden; watching the scene unfold.

'I knew it...I knew that someday he'll propose to her. They're so attached...It'd kill both of them if anything seperated them...' thought Auron. He then leaves the area, leaving the new couple alone on the lake shores of Macalania. Tidus grabs hold of the ring with his left gloved hand and with his right hand holds Yuna's left, putting the ring on her middle index finger.

"Together...Forever. Til death due us part..." they both said in unison. They soon kiss again, but the kiss was alittle longer than before. Then it turned to something else. Holding onto each other with each kiss, it was Yuna that was knocking Tidus onto his back, landing right on him slowly. It soon escalated.

"Yuna...What if there's people here? Its just that I don't want anyone watching us," Tidus said after a break from the sweet kisses. "Tidus, tomorrow is the last day...If you really are going to the Farplane...I just wanted to be with you til then. This could be the last time I ever got a chance...To be with you for a long time...I love you, Tidus," said Yuna, "Its only just us...We're under a hill near the shore, there's no one around but me and you...Don't worry..." Tidus knew she was right, so he gave in and the two spend the rest of the night on the shores of Macalania Lake alone...And together.

It was the final day, or so it seemed. Yuna told everyone of the news, including her friends, preparing for a wedding through only notes; unknowing if Tidus's fate was true. Yuna, Trinity the Chocobo chick, Lulu, Paine, and Rikku spended the day with a girl's day out. Tidus was asleep in bed with the teddy bear in his arms. Fifteen minutes of snoozing later, Tidus is startled awake by trickling of water and footsteps outside.

"Who's there!" Tidus groggily called out. No one made a sound. He knew by heart it wasn't Yuna, because she was with the girls and the little chick. Tidus was about to get up, but then the trickling of water and footsteps stopped; as if the sounds completely vanished. He was alittle uneasy, but soon calmed down and cuddled up to his teddy bear.

'Its probably just me...Okay, Tidus..Your just imagining this...I better rest up more,' he thought to himself. Tidus calms down enough to return to sleep. Hours pass and the newly rising crescent moon shines in the dark, ominous night sky. A howl of a wolf was heard in the background. Tidus begins to stir, just by instinct.

"Hmmm...What time is it?" Tidus groggily asked. He sets the stuffed animal on the mattress and looks towards his alarm clock, which read: '10:55 P.M.'

"Hmmm...I've slept long enough...Huh?" Tidus turns around to get up, but before he does; he spots a carving made by a sharp bladed sword, or knife, or dagger on the wall that read out in full capped letters: 'Crybaby'. The hairs on the back of Tidus's neck stood straight up at the sight.

"No...It can't be.." gasped Tidus. He looks down on the floor, spotting wet, bare footprints. Tidus was now on edge. He gets up and investigates the living room. Upon observation, the source of the water somehow was revealed at the TV, or as if it 'came' from the TV. Two more different tracks of footprints originated from the TV. Tidus was getting scared. Right behind Tidus in the shadow of the night, a man with wet, black downed hair approaches with a long, big bladed sword.

Under the darkness of night, the man's skin was tanned to a bronze color. His right gauntlet worn arm didn't make no sound as the man moved towards Tidus. He wore dark grayish blue shorts with straps on both sides. Somekind of spikes of fabric were connected to the orange red fabric to his shorts. He wore no shirt at all, but there was one thing that he had that Tidus also had: A 'T' based design, but it was tattooed on his torso in plain veiw. The last of the man's appearance was a red headband across his forehead that draped down on the right.

He quietly sneaks behind Tidus, then whispered, "Times up, kid.." Tidus froze in place, he recognized that voice anywhere. Slowly, he turns around and comes face to face with the black haired man behind him, revealed as none other that Tidus's brutal, fierce father: Jecht.

"How long has it been, too long?" asked Jecht. Tidus backed away in fright. "Dad? Your dead! How are you here?" screamed Tidus. Another sound of footsteps was then heard to the left. A man from a far distance walks towards the scene, armed with a staff with the top like a bird-like design. The man had blue hair with two sides of his hair that sorta spiked up and dropped down. One of the bands of his blue hair spiked up, but draped down in front of his forehead. A type of beaded necklace was around his neck, with the center dangling down his torso. A type of design was shown on his chest, but no one knew what the design meant. His robe-like outfit was open at the chest and torso in the color black with red designs on the sides of the sleeves. Tidus immediately recognized him: It was Yevon's Maester, Seymour Guado.

"No...This can't be...Why are you here?" Tidus panicked. Seymour was using a towel to dry his blue hair, even his clothes are now dry. "I hate getting wet...Guh," sighed Seymour, "Oh, hi Tidus...I see you watched that tape as well..." Tidus began to panic even more. He backs away from the scene, but soon bumps into someone else. To Tidus's shock, the man almost looked like him, but there was an angry look on his face. His outfit was very similar to Tidus's, but much of it was black and red with traces of yellow and blue. It was Shuyin, the very spirit of a soldier who almost destroyed Spira.

"So...I had a feeling you watched that tape, Tidus...I guess your time is up," said Shuyin. Tidus panicked, but he was more worried when Jecht approached, armed with his sword. "You know the rule, kid...Seven days is all you have, and now like everyone else...Must die," said Jecht, beginning to lift his sword to strike.

"No! Don't! Please don't do this, dad!...I beg you.." Tidus pleaded, "I'm getting married and I don't want to die before the wedding, or ever til I get old!" Jecht stopped in shock, did he just hear what his son said?

"What? Are you serious?" Jecht questioned, "Who are you marrying? Answer me, kid!" Seymour was shocked. The same with Shuyin.

"Yuna," Tidus answered. Seymour dropped his staff from his long, thin fingers. "Your marrying Yuna?" Seymour asked. As the group stood silent, a female voice spoke, "I wish both you and Yuna the best of luck." They turned to face the woman, who turns out to be Lenne. She was alittle wet, but otherwise drying off, "Me and Shuyin got married a couple years ago in the Farplane. I guess we're equals now."

"Lenne...Remember that Tidus watched the tape..." Shuyin reminded her. His angry look vanished when he hugged his wife, replaced with a smile. "I know, honey. I am sorry it had to end like this, Tidus..." Lenne replied.

"No way...Oh, kid...I had a strong feeling in the Farplane that this would happen. So attached, but unfortunately...Its been a week," said Jecht. He swished his hair as it dried further, getting it out of his vision. "No! We even adopted a Chocobo chick! You can't take me out of their lives! I'm important to Yuna and the little chick...Look into your heart, I beg you...Spare me," Tidus begged to his father, falling to his knees in prayer.

"I can't do that. I really don't want to take you back to the Farplane, but I must follow the rule of the tape. After seven days, there will be death. That's what we were tasked to do..-" "I'll make a deal with you, dad...I'll do whatever you want me to do, including Shuyin, Seymour, and Lenne...Please, I beg from the bottom of my heart...I'll do anything you want," Tidus begged. Jecht smirked.

"Oh, you are always begging for mercy...Alright. If you defy...There will be blood," answered Jecht. He takes his sword and stabs it down through the tape, making sure no one ever watches it. He then sits down on the sofa with his feet on the stand table in front of the sofa. He turns to Tidus, "Hey, crybaby...Go make me a sandwich as the first order of business."

"All we got is ham," answered Tidus. "How about you make us a ham sandwich, remember the deal?" said Seymour. Tidus then goes into the kitchen and made a total of four sandwiches. He returns to the group and gives each a sandwich. Tidus's life is spared, if he doesn't defy them. Daytime drifted to noon on the eighth day. Yuna and little Trinity returned to Tidus's house, wondering if he's still alive. She knocks on the door, wondering if she had to let herself in. To her surprise, someone does answer the door. It was Tidus.

"Tidus! Your alive!" cheered Yuna. Trinity flapped her little wings. "I know...You are not going to believe this," said Tidus. After a few hours of explaination, Yuna understood. Even Auron was in shock.

"It was a curse Yu Yevon placed on the tape and we had to fulfill it. The kid has to do what we want him to do to stay alive...That's the deal," Jecht explained, "Tidus! Where's our water? We can't keep your bride-to-be thirsty!" Tidus heard him alright. He arrives with six glasses and a pitcher of water on a tray. Distributing the water glasses to the guests and Yuna, Tidus's task was done.

"This is Trinity. She's an orphan chick me and Tidus adopted from the Calm Lands," said Yuna as Trinity waddled by. She became nervous when she was near Shuyin, as if she somehow knew of what he did with a weapon dubbed 'Vegnagun'.

"I think she knows of my sins...Chocobos are very amazing," said Shuyin. The chick then went to him, fluttering her feathers. Somehow, Trinity made Shuyin smile. "Aww..." was all he said. Trinity then went to Jecht, pecking his bare right foot.

"Hey...What are you doing? Being cute, are we?" said Jecht. Trinity fluttered her feathers in response as the former blitzer petted the little chick. Months pass after the video incident. Everyone gathered at the abandoned temple for a special occasion: The wedding of Yuna and Tidus. Lenne, Paine, and Lulu were the bride's maid, while the energetic Rikku is the flower girl. Auron and Jecht were the best men for Tidus, on Jecht's case; forced to be the best man, or Tidus would die.

Kimahri had the honor of walking Yuna down the aisle, for he knew Yuna since she was little. He was loyal to her in the end, even as a guardian of the Ronso tribe. Wakka cried in the background. Seymour acted as the pastor, reading the traditional sayings of a normal wedding. He finally gets to the part involving rings, which summoned Trinity, who grew to child size over the months. She brings the rings to the couple, continuing the ceramony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride," said Seymour. The two kiss and everyone cheered with joy, even the 'great' Jecht himself. Auron was happy as well. The after ceremony was as great as the wedding. Together as one, both Tidus and Yuna cut a piece of the wedding cake with the same knife. On recommendations from Tidus, the only drink they had prepared was Punch, due to Jecht's history of drinking. Everyone had a good time and the entire wedding remained in their mind and hearts for all eternity.


End file.
